This is a phase I study of a new drug: CPT-11 that has recently been approved for use in patients w/relapsed colon cancer. CPT-11 appears to be quite promising in the treatment of patients w/other cancers, as well. Since CRT-11 is activated, then broken down and removed from the body by the liver, it is important to know what the highest safe dose is and what the side effects are. Also, it is important to understand the breakdown and excretion of the drug, and the anti-tumor effect of CPT-11 in patients w/ decreased liver function. SPECIFIC ENDPOINTS: (1)To evaluate the qualitative and quantitative toxicities of CPT-11 in this patient population. (2)To determine the initial maximum tolerated dose (MTD) of CPT-11 when administered to patient w/varying degrees of hepatic dysfunction. (3)To assess the anti-tumor activity of CPT-11 in this patient population. (4)To as certain the pharmacokinetics/pharmacodynamics of CPT-11 and its metabolites (SN-38 and SN-38 glucuronide) in patients w/refractory solid tumors and hepatic dysfunction.